


I Heard You Talking Softly

by jacobperalta



Category: Everything sucks! (TV)
Genre: Anyways this is about kate and emaline, F/F, First Date, Fluff, emaline is a romantic bitch, im obsessed with them, tyler and mcquaid are also here for like two secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Kate and Emaline have barely seen each other since the kiss so Emaline decides to surprise Kate with their first date.Title is a lyric from Duran Duran’s song “ordinary world”





	I Heard You Talking Softly

**Author's Note:**

> so basically there’s clearly not enough kemaline fanfic here right now so I took the matters into my own hands.
> 
> Enjoy! If you like it don’t forget to leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @chlobeaIe i’m lame

It had been a few days since the kiss and Kate hadn’t been able to think of something else. She still couldn’t believe that Emaline Addario, her crush for the longest time, likes her and kissed her. The brunette could still feel Emaline’s lips on hers and just the thought of that made her stomach erupt with butterflies. She liked the blonde so much and she really didn’t want to screw things up. 

Unfortunately, their busy schedules made it impossible for them to see each other and they had barely talked since the kiss. They smiled softly each other when they crossed each other in the hallways and sometimes Emaline ran to Kate’s locker to walk her to class, but the older girl’s class was always the complete opposite from Kate’s so she couldn’t afford to do it often. They were both swarmed with exams and while the taller girl understood they both had to study hard, she missed Emaline and she wanted to see her soon. To make it even worse, there was one day where their lunch period wasn’t at the time as hers and that day was today, so they couldn’t even sneak one conversation with each other.

Mcquaid and Tyler were talking about a movie they saw yesterday and Luke was talking to her about his new film project but Kate couldn’t bring herself to focus on what he was saying. Her mind was wandering again and the thought of Emaline was making her crazy. Her soft hair and her eyes and the way she put her hands on Kate’s neck while they were kissing and-

“...so yeah. That’s my idea so far. What do you think?”

“...”

“Kate?”

“Hm?” The brunette snapped her attention back to Luke.

“Were you listening to what I was saying?” Luke said, even though he knew that she was clearly not. 

“Not really. I’m sorry. I was thinking of...” Emaline. “my next English exam.”

Luke’s eyes narrowed, “sure. You’ve been awfully in your head these days, what are you thinking...” when the freshman suddenly looked over Kate’s shoulders and stopped talking, Kate turned curiously to see what Luke was looking at. She was surprised when she saw Emaline behind her. Instantly, her heart started beating faster.

“Hey.” The junior spoke.

“Hey. What are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be in Math?” Kate was too excited to notice that the three boys were all looking at them, Mcquaid looking more sad than curious, not like the other two guys.

“Yes, stalker. I asked to go to the bathroom so I have to make this quick.” 

Kate nodded, “you wanna go somewhere else?” And with Emaline’s nod, they both left in the direction of the women’s bathroom. The three freshmen looked at each other with confusion but after a moment, Tyler and Luke both shrugged and let it go. 

When they got in the bathroom, to add to their bad luck, Leslie was already there washing her hands.

“Hi Kate!”

“Oh...Hey Leslie.” The sophomore smiled awkwardly at her friend, really not wanting to talk to her. She also swears she heard, Emaline sigh.

“How are you? Did you do well on your U.S History exam? I think I did well. I studied a lot for it? Did you study a lot?” The enthusiastic girl rambled.

Kate cringed, wanting to end this conversation.“I think I did okay. Now if you’ll excuse me, I actually have to use the bathroom so..”

“Oh! Sure! See you later, Kate. You too, Emaline.” And with that, she left. 

A silence filled the room and they looked at each other.

“So, you wanted to talk to me?”  
“What I wanted to say is-“

The two girls tried to talk at the same time and chuckled a bit.

“You go.” The taller girl said, still smiling.

“Alright. I came here to ask you if you wanted to come to my place after school?” Kate opened her mouth but the blonde cut her off. “I know what you’re going to say, but I was thinking we could just study. I know it’s boring but...at least we could hang out.”

Kate felt the familiar butterflies invade her stomach again and she smiled that way that made her glow. “Sure.”

Emaline sighed with relief. “Great. See you later, sweetie.” She winked and hesitated a little before leaving a quick kiss on Kate’s cheek. 

The sophomore watched as the actress left, still feeling the way her lips felt on her cheek. After regaining her composure, she went back to the cafeteria where she was met with curious eyes.

“Why did Emaline want to talk to you?” Luke asked.

Kate swears she heard Mcquaid whisper something that sounded like”I’m not sure they really talked while they were in there,” but she could be wrong.

“Oh. She just needed help with..girl stuff.” She finished lamely but it was apparently enough for the boys to believe her because they didn’t ask her more questions about Emaline for the rest of lunch.

———————————

Her classes couldn’t have felt any more boring. During the three periods, all Kate did was watch the clock, bounce her leg anxiously and sigh impatiently. The guy beside her must hate her for that by the way. Finally, the final clock rang and Kate was the first one of the class. Even if she practically sprinted out of her class, when she got to her locker the beautiful blonde was already waiting for her. When the latter saw her arrive, she smiled softly.

“Hey, pretty girl.” 

Kate blushed, “hey.”

“So I was thinking, you could come to my house at around 6 o’clock, what do you say?”

“No problem.” 

“Perfect. Here’s...” Emaline trailed off, taking a pen out of her bag and taking Kate’s arm. When she was done, a number and the name of a street was written in neat handwriting. “...my address.” The junior finished, smiling.

“Cool beans.” Kate said without thinking.

Emaline chuckled, “yeah, cool beans. By the way, don’t eat dinner before coming.” Kate narrowed her eyes but nodded. 

“See you later,” the junior said, squeezing the taller girl’s arm gently and Kate was now watching the older girl leave once again.

————————————

“What’s that on your arm?” Ken Messner asked his daughter. Subconsciously, she covered the writing with her hand and smiled a little.

“Just an address. I’m going to go study there in a while so I’m going to miss dinner. Is that okay?” 

“Sure. But whose address is it?”

“A friend’s.” Was Emaline her friend? They hadn’t discussed anything yet but she felt like friends didn’t usually kiss each other.

“A boy friend?” Ken asked, teasingly.

Kate shook her head, “girl friend.” Girl friend, girlfriend, was there a difference? Just the thought of referring to Emaline as her girlfriend made her shiver.

Ken nodded, “What’s her name?” He was talking while cutting fruits and when he silently offered her some, she shook her head.

Kate hesitated a little before saying her name. “Umm...Emaline.”

As soon as she finished, the principal choked on a grape and started coughing loudly. Kate cringed and tapped her father’s back to help him. When he felt better, he turned to his daughter.

“Emaline...Addario?”

Kate only nodded. There was a silence.

“I didn’t know you guys were friends.”

“The movie must have brought us closer.” Kate blushed at the double meaning and Ken nodded slowly.

“Alright then. Be back by 9, it’s a school’s night.”

“Yes, dad.” And with that, she went upstairs to get ready. 

—————————————

After an hour of freaking out over what to wear, Kate had decided to wear a simple flannel with a black shirt underneath. She said bye to her father and took her bike to get to Emaline’s house. The sophomore was nervous to say the least, she was holding her handles tightly and was thinking reassuring thoughts to herself. “Relax. It’s not even a date, technically. Besides, it’s just Emaline. She likes you, she won’t let anything bad happen.”

Her heart was pounding fast when she got in the driveway. The house looked huge. It was definitely bigger than Kate’s house. She knew Emaline’s parents were influential people in the town but she had no idea they were this rich, the Addarios probably had the biggest house in Boring. As she got closer to the door, she could hear people yelling angrily inside and Kate immediately thought about turning around when someone opened the door violently and the person was met with Kate’s frozen figure.

“Who are you?” A woman, probably Emaline’s mother, snapped.

“Uh..I’m Kate. I’m here to see Emaline.” Kate timidly answered.

The woman narrowed her eyes and checked out what Kate was wearing, disgust apparent on her face and the tall girl suddenly felt very underdressed standing next to the woman wearing a fancy black dress.

“Emaline!” The woman shouted, still looking at Kate. The younger girl awkwardly cleared her throat.

“You have a lovely house.” Kate tried.

“Thank you,” came the short reply.

After seconds that felt like hours, Emaline appeared at the bottom of the stairs and a smile instantly appeared on her face when she saw Kate.

“Hi.”

Kate smiled back, “hey.”

Emaline’s mother looked at the interaction with disinterest and cleared her throat, thus breaking the two girls’ eye contact.

“Your father and I will be back from dinner at 9. That thing in your room better be gone when we get back or there will be consequences. I also wanted the dishes done. Your father left some money on the counter if you want takeout. Try not to annoy the neighbors again.” And with that she left, her father following her.

“Sorry about that...my parents can be kind of...intense.” 

“It’s fine.” Kate was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Luckily, Emaline seemed to understand and chuckled.

“Come on, I have everything set up already.” Emaline took Kate’s hand, leading her to the stairs.

“I thought we were going to study?” The brunette asked after getting over the shock of Emaline’s soft hand on hers.

The blonde stopped at a door, still holding Kate’s hands. A sign with the name “Emaline” with flowers could be read on the door.

“I thought we could take a little break from that.” The smaller girl opened the door and Kate’s eyes went wide. A fort was place in the middle of the spacious room, there was dozens blankets and pillows on the floor to make it comfortable. The blues walls were covered in posters from artisst that Emaline probably loved and a king size bed was in the back of the room. The fort had a direct view of a small tv and there was a collection of movies from Blockbuster next to it.

“Do you like it?” Emaline’s voice made Kate come back to reality. The older girl looked nervous, watching Kate’s expression intensely 

The brunette smiled, “I love it.” The girl next to her sighed with relief, which made Kate smile even more.

“I wanted to do something special for our first date and-“ 

“Date?” Kate cut her off, wide-eyed.

Emaline was playing with her hands, shyly, “I mean, yeah. If you want.”

“Of course.” Kate hesitated before continuing. “I just can’t believe you’d do this for me.”

“I’d do anything for you. Now come on! Choose what movie we’re going to watch.

They settled on The Breakfast Club. At first, there was a small distance between the two of them but after ten minutes, Kate gave herself a boost of confidence and got closer to Emaline. The blonde turned to look at her softly and smiled. Under the blanket, the older girl took Kate’s hand and squeezed it when Kate put her head on Emaline’s shoulder.

————————————

An hour and a half later, the movie was left on pause and they were both eating pizza while telling each other stories. Kate was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable they were with each other, everything was going smoothly. There was no reason at all to be nervous. Emaline’s legs were on Kate’s lap and things couldn’t have felt more natural. The thought of feeling like this for forever made her feel warm inside.

They both had way more in common then they could have ever thought, from movies to singers that they both liked. After talking about Tori Amos for at least 15 minutes, a comfortable silence washed over them.

“I want to live in this moment forever.” Emaline said, her eyes were closed but she was still smiling, truly appreciating the moment.

That’s when Kate thought of it. The lack of response must have worried the junior because she looked nervously at the girl next to her.

“Are you okay? Should I have not said that? Am I moving too fast? I’m sorr-“

“No, no, Emaline it’s not you, I promise I just,” Kate took a deep breath, “have to tell you something. I just hope you won’t get mad.”

Emaline chuckled nervously, “I’m more worried than mad right now.”

“It’s nothing bad...it’s just...you know how Luke pulled the fire alarm and it destroyed the set for the play?” Emaline nodded, confused. “Well, he didn’t do it.”

Silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Luke wasn’t the one that pulled the fire alarm, I was.” The sophomore had her eyes closed, refusing to meet Emaline’s gaze. “He asked me to kiss him and I didn’t want to but he was technically my boyfriend and I couldn’t really refuse and I didn’t know what to do and we were right besides it so I just...pulled it.”

Silence. Kate was still not looking at Emaline.

“I’m so sorry, Emaline. I know how hard you worked on that play. I never meant to destroy your set I just-“ Kate’s apology was suddenly cut off by an eruption of laughter.

She turned her head to see the most unexpected but the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Emaline was laughing hysterically. She had her head thrown back and her eyes were closed and a loud laughter was coming out of her and it didn’t seem like it would ever stop. Kate thinks she never heard a more beautiful sound. Nevertheless how gorgeous Emaline looked right now, the younger girl was still awfully confused as to why she was laughing at this when she should probably be mad.

After a few seconds, the blonde’s breathing became regular again when she calmed down a bit.

“You thought I was going to be mad?” Emaline said, a huge smile still on her face. “Babe, I thought I was dramatic. Avoiding kissing a boy by pulling the fire alarm? That’s amazingly over dramatic, no wonder I like you so much.”

Kate’s cheeks were on fire, the blush probably evident on her face.

“So...you’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not, Kate.” The girl extracted her legs from on top of Kate’s lap and got closer to her so their faces were only a couple of centimeters apart. “You’re so cute.”

Even though it wasn’t the first time the blonde had called her cute, it still made Kate go wide eyed like she couldn’t believe what was happening. She was about to close the distance between the two of them when she remembered something.

“You called me babe.”

“Did I?” And with that, Emaline was the one who closed the distance between them. 

And wow, did Kate miss that. It was only the second time she had kissed the junior but she knew she wanted to keep doing it forever. The skilled lips fit on hers so perfectly it’s like they were made for her. Emaline’s lips were soft and tasted like her strawberry chapstick and were definitely addictive. Kate thinks she could get high just by kissing the blonde. When the need for air became too intense, the taller girl slowly pulled away, resting her forehead on Emaline’s. She kept her eyes closed for a while, still dazed from the kiss and when she opened them, Emaline was already looking at her.

“Hey, you.”

“Hi.” Kate giggled.

“So...what would you say...if I said that I would want to call you babe more?”

“Is that your weird way of asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“Maybe.”

“Well...I mean, I think I have to think about it a little.” Kate laughed when Emaline slapped her arm lightly. “Yes, Emaline. I will be your girlfriend.”

“Great.” Emaline murmured against Kate’s lips, already ready to kiss her again.

————————————

When Kate got back home, she was still on cloud 9, still not believing that she had now a girlfriend. And her girlfriend was Emaline freakin’ Addario. She was officially the luckiest girl in the world.

“Hey sweetie, how did the studying go?” A voice asked as soon as she stepped into the house.

“Uh?”

Ken raised an eyebrow. “The studying, how did it go?”

“Oh uh, it was great. Really great.”

And boy, was it.


End file.
